It's a new World and a new Battle
by dagongirl13
Summary: Yugi and Com are in a completely new world, and it up to Yugi and his friends new powers and ability to get them out. They meet many new friends, and learn about this new world. But some shady characters are out to keep them from leaving. Yugioh/Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Yugi & Com. have lead a (somewhat) normal life after the Pharaoh went into the after live, that is…something happen and they were brought into the Pokémon world. Now Yugi must find his friends and (somehow) get back home. There is only one problem…and that problem is after Yugi's friends. And (somehow) Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle again, and the Pharaoh is back as well._

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Yu-gi-oh characters or Pokémon characters. Any characters I make are mine!**_

_Note: Hi ya'll!! This is my first story so if someone gives me a review please let it be any I can change or improve on. Maybe then I can make any other stories (or this one) better. Thanks!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in the Pokémon world when Yugi Mutou, woke up. The light shined in his eyes so he had to cover them for a second with his arm. _**Where am I?**_ He thought. He sat up and looked around. He didn't realize someone was standing in front of him. Yugi yawned and looked around again.

"**You okay Yugi?" **someone said.

Yugi thought he heard something so he stood up.

"**Yugi?"**

Yugi looked forward and saw someone. He almost fell over because of it. **"Pharaoh?!"** he said. It was the Pharaoh. Yugi looked around his neck and saw the Millennium Puzzle. **"What is going on here?!"**

"**I don't know Yugi, but I know we are not in our own world anymore…"**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**That…"** he said while pointing at something. It had a yellow base and pointed ears. At the tips of the ears it was black. Its tail was like a lightning bolt and at the base it was brown. The creature's cheeks were red.

"**Pika!"** it said.

Both Yami and Yugi were shocked. Someone appear from behind the creature but was a distance away.

"**Pikachu!"** she called and the Pikachu looked back.

"**Pika-pi! Pikachu!" **The Pikachu said, and he ran towards his trainer. She wore a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a red jacket that was open and on her belt were 6 red and white spheres, red on top and white on bottom. Her hair was shoulder length and a dark brown color. Her eyes were a light blue that looks silver.

She let the Pokémon climb up on her and sit on her shoulder. She walked over to Yugi and the invisible Yami.

"**I hope Pikachu didn't scare ya."** She said.

"**No, Pikachu didn't."** Yugi replied. **"I'm just a little shocked."**

"**How? Surely you see Pokémon from where ya from."**

"**Actually I don't."**

"**You don't? Where are ya from anyway?"**

"**I'm from Japan."**

"**Never heard of that place, anyway, I'm Simin."**

"**I'm Yugi. Where am I anyway?"**

"**You're in the Pokémon region Sinnoh."**

Yugi now knew where he was, but he didn't know if his friends were here or if he was the only there besides Yami. Yugi himself was wearing blue pants and a blue jacket, which was unzipped. Under the jacket was a black shirt. Yugi had spiky hair which was a combo of different colors. The edges were a violet color, and the inner was black. There were a few strands of hair that had a point near the root and that was blonde.

"**You hungry? I could make something." **Simin asked.

"**You bet!" **Yugi replied.

Simin make some soup and both ate. Simin released her other 5 Pokémon. One was a light tan colored Pokémon with brown feet and green leaves. One of the leaves was on the chest and another was on the back and in the same place. There was a few around each leg near the foot. The tail was a left, the top of the head had one, and the upper edge of the Pokémon's ears was a leaf. This was a Leafeon.

Her next Pokémon was a blue and white colored one. Its head feet and tail were blue, while its wings and body were white, and looked like a cloud. Its beak and cheeks were also white. It was Altaria.

The next Pokémon was a water/ice Pokémon so she had to be in water for the moment, and they were near a river. Its belly, under flippers, lower mouth, and the front of the neck was a light tan that looked a little purple. Its shell was grey and looked a little purple. The rest of the Pokémon was a light purple with a few darker purple spots. It was a shiny Lapras, and Simin was lucky to catch it, let alone see it.

The next Pokémon was a fire Pokémon. Its back and top of head, including ears, were blue and it belly, arms, and legs were a light tan. Around the upper part of the neck was a row of flames. It was a Typhlosion, a gift from her brother in Johto.

The last one was a fighting/steel Pokémon. Its tail, upper legs, which looked like the Pokémon is wearing shorts, upper arm and part of the face, was blue. The lower legs, lower arms, what looked like a belt, a stripe that went across the eyes like a blinked fold, a stripe that when from the first one to the back of the head, and two sets of two things that looks like the part of the blind fold that was after the knot, and something that looked like the arm holes from a sleeveless shirt, were black. It had 3 spikes, one on each hand, and one on the chest. The part that looked like a sleeveless shirt was a light tan. Lucario was this Pokémon that she got as a Riolu on an island call Iron Island.

Yugi was fascinated by these creatures. For some reason, they reminded him of duel monsters. Only you didn't need a duel disc or a duel arena to use them. You just needed to capture them in spheres call Pokéballs. Yami didn't go into the Millennium Puzzle because he wanted to know what they were. Lucario was looking at the direction of where Yami was.

"**I think Lucario sees you."** Yugi said through the mind connection he and Yami had.

"**I think your right."** He replied. Yami looked like Yugi only taller and had blonde hair going up the spikes like a lightning bolt.

"**I forgot the mention something about Lucario. He is the Aura Pokémon, and can see auras of people and spirits."**

Both Yugi and Yami flinched. So Lucario could see Yami when he is not in the Millennium Puzzle.

Lucario sensed something before Simin and Yugi heard something.

"**HELP!!!"** a female voice said.

"**Let's go see what's wrong."** Simin said and returned all but Lucario to their Pokéballs and started running.

Yami returned to the puzzle and Yugi followed. The voice sounded familiar. It wasn't long before they saw a Pokémon being peaked at by a Spearow. The Pokémon being peaked at looked liked a chimpanzee back at home, only its face, hands, feet, and belly were a light tan, and the rest was a reddish/orange color and its tail was a flame. It was a Chimchar, and it was talking.

"**HELP!" **she said. The voice was familiar to Yugi, and he knew who it was too.

"**Tea!" **Yugi said.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Me: Cliff hanger!!_

_Yugi: Why is Yami back?_

_Me: …_

_Yugi: Well?_

_Me: I don't know…_

_Simin: Oi…_

_Tea: Why am I a Chimchar?_

_Me: Cause Chimchar is my favorite Pokémon and you're my favorite character._

_Tea: Oh!_

_Jounouchi /Joey + Tristan/Honda: Why aren't we in this chapter!!_

_Me: Cause I didn't want you in this chapter._

_Yami: Can we just get to the next chapter?_

_Me: Sure. Chapter 2 coming soon. Oh and in OOC, I'm gonna call Jounouchi, Joey, and Honda I'll either call him Honda or Tristan, but in the story, it will be Jounouchi and Honda._

_Joey: Will I be in the next Chapter?_

_Me: May be, depending on how I feel._

_Seto, Bakura, + Marik: …_

_Me: Oh! And if I made any mistakes can ya tell me so I fix it in the next chapter?_

_Seto: Idiot…_

_Me: Shut it Seto, I can make you a Magikarp._

_Seto: Whatever…_

_Me: I will do rich boy! _

_Me+Seto: *argues*_

_Yami+Yugi: Rate and Review! And NO FLAMES!! She just started and doesn't write very often._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Yu-gi-oh characters or Pokémon characters. Any characters I make are mine!**_

"**HELP!" **she said. The voice was familiar to Yugi, and he knew who it was too.

"**Tea!" **Yugi said.

The Pokémon look up and opened her eyes when she saw Yugi. **"Yugi!"** she said.

"**Lucario! Aura Sphere!"** Simin said. Lucario charged a sphere of light and shot it at the Spearow. The Spearow got hit but recovered quickly. It charged at Lucario. **"Lucario! Another Aura Sphere!"** Lucario shot another sphere at the Spearow and it hit again. The Spearow gave up and flew off.

Tea ran over to Yugi and climbed on him. **"Tea! You okay?"** he asked.

"**I'm fine Yugi. Just my head hurts." **She said.

"**Hm, a talking Pokémon. Never heard that before." **Simin said. **"So your name is Tea right? I`m Simin."**

"**Nice to meet you Simin."** Tea still hadn't realized that Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle. Tea just stayed on Yugi and he and Simin walked back to the camp. Yugi had (kinda) explained the situation to Tea, leaving out the part where the Pharaoh was back, at his request.

"**I`m tired…"** Tea said, after she yawned. Yugi nodded his head and yawned as well. Simin kept the fire going for a little bit longer after Yugi and Tea fell asleep.

"**Things are going to get stranger huh Lucario."** Simin said to her Lucario. Lucario nodded his head. He was thinking about the spirit that he saw next to Yugi. Simin soon fell asleep and Lucario afterward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yugi was the first to wake up. Tea soon afterward.

"**Things are going to get crazy before we can get home."** Tea said.

"**That is…if we get home."** Yugi replied.

"**We are going to get home. You and the Pharaoh…"** Tea stopped short.

"**What Tea?"** said the Pharaoh. He had switch places with Yugi after Yugi had talked.

"**Ph-ph-pharaoh?"** Tea said. She blinked a few times. Yami nodded his head.

"**We are going to get home right?"** she said. Yami nodded his head again. He and Yugi switched again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Simin and Yugi were finishing packing up camp. Simin decided to stick with Yugi and Tea to find their friends. Tea sat on Yugi shoulder when they traveled, and Yugi wouldn't put Tea into a pokéball. Lucario traveled outside of his pokéball today. Simin would alternate between her land or flying Pokémon every once in a while.

"**So Yugi…" **Tea whispered to Yugi. **"Can Lucario see the Pharaoh?"**

"**Maybe, but me and Pharaoh are not sure."** Yugi replied.

The three traveled to Jubilife City, close to where Simin got her first badge. Yugi and Tea looked around the entrance of the city. Simin just walked through it passing everyone, saying hi every once in a while.

"**So where are we going?"** Yugi asked. Simin looked back at Yugi and replied, **"To the Pokémon Professor of course."**

"**Pokémon Professor?"**

"**He is someone who spends his life studying Pokémon."**

"**Oh…" **Yugi remained silent the rest of the way to the Professor. He still didn't know a lot of this world, nor did he know if the rest of his friends were here, or even if they were okay. Yugi sighed. He knew this was going to a long journey to get home. That is, if he and his friends can get home.

It wasn't long until someone ran up the road. He had a yellow hat on, a green shirt, and yellow shorts. He had 3 pokéballs, one in one hand and two that can be clearly seen from his short pockets. He stops a few meters away.

"**I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." **He said, pointing to Yugi.

Tea looked at Yugi, as so did Simin. Simin spoke.

"**Will you be able to handle it?"** she asked.

"**I hope so."** Yugi said. **"Will you Tea?"**

"**Stop talking and battle. Unless your Chimchar is too weak to fight my awesome Pokémon."** The boy said.

"**Weak? Did he just say weak?"** Tea whispered.

"**Tea?"**

"**Let me battle this brat."**

"**Okay."** With that, Tea jumped off Yugi`s shoulder and landed about a yard from him. The boy smirked and threw the pokéball in his hand. A bird like Pokémon popped out.

"**Starly! Tackle!"** the boy said to the Pokémon and the Pokémon responded.

"**Tea! Avoid it!"** Yugi said. Tea barely dodged it.

"**Yugi!"** Simin said. Yugi looked at Simin. **"Tea has the moves, scratch, leer, and ember!"**

Yugi nodded his head then looked back to the battle.

"**Starly! Another tackle! And don't stop ether!"** the boy said. The Starly attacked again Tea dodge a few more times. She got hit once and looked like she was out.

"**Tea!"** both Yugi and Pharaoh said at the same time. _**"Yugi, let me be out. I don't think you can handle this."**_

"_**But Pharaoh…" **_Yugi replied. He then thought that maybe in the beginning, maybe the Pharaoh should take over. _**"Okay."**_

There was a glow from the Millennium Puzzle. When the glowing stop, the Pharaoh stood in the place of Yugi; at the same time Tea stood up again. **"Tea! Ember!"** Tea nodded her head and let out flames towards the Starly. At first, it looked like the Pokémon was going to avoid the attack, but it hit dead on. The Starly stumbled back and tried to tackle Tea again, And hit to. Tea stood right back up and released another ember attack. Once again, the attack hit, and this time, the Starly was knocked out.

"**Starly, return."** The boy said a little upset. He dropped something and ran off. Tea was jumping for joy at the sight of this. **"That should show that brat!"** she said when the boy was far enough not to hear her.

Tea returned to Yugi`s shoulder and the group walked to were the boy dropped something.

"**Its money."** Simin said, and picked it up. She gave it Yugi, who had switch with the Pharaoh before Tea climbed to his shoulder. Yugi looked at Tea, who was still happy about the win. **"You did it Tea!"** he said.

"**I know!"** she replied.

"**I still don't get how you are talking but…Good job Tea!"** Simin said.

"**Thank you Simin."** Tea replied.

"**Now lets get to the Professor before we get into another battle."**

"**Okay!"** Yugi and Tea said at the same time.

_Me: YAY! Chap 2 done! (finally)_

_Seto: ya-ya…_

_Me: Magikarp rich boy!_

_Joey: …_

_Tea: …_

_Yugi: …_

_Honda: …_

_Yami: …_

_Me: … _

_Seto: …_

_Joey: SAY SOMETHING!_

_Me: R&R!_

_(Sorry for a short battle…but from what I know, battles towards the beginning are short and battle later on are longer…so expect long battles in the future! And sorry for the shorter Chapter then last time...)_


End file.
